Cytaty Willow
Ta strona zawiera polskie oraz angielskie komentarze Willow, które postać mówi, gdy zbadamy jakiś przedmiot/obiekt/stworzenie. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. Willow ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "It's very sharp." - "Jest bardzo ostra." Złota Siekiera - "It won't light trees on fire, but at least it's shiny." - "Nie podpali drzew, ale przynajmniej jest błyszcząca." Łopata - "Not great for fightning." - "Niezbyt przydatna w walce." Złota łopata - "It won't make flaming pits, but at least it's shiny." - "Nie stworzy ognistych dołów, ale przynajmniej jest błyszcząca." Kilof - "It's very pointy." - "Jest bardzo spiczasty." Złoty kilof - "It won't light rocks on fire, but least it's shiny." - "Nie podpali skał, ale przynajmniej jest błyszczący." Brzytwa - "Why did I build this?" - "Po co to zrobiłam?" Młot - "I prefer sharp implements." - "Wolę ostre narzędzia." Widły - "Three times pointiness." - "Potrójna spiczastość." Oświetlenie Ognisko i ' 'Obudowane ognisko :Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "BURN! BURN FASTER!" - "PŁOŃ! PŁOŃ SZYBCIEJ!" :Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Burn!" - "Płoń!" :Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "This fire is small and boring." - "Ten ogień jest mały i nudny." :Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić, że ogień wróci." :Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić, że ogień wróci." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "I could watch it four hours." - "Mogłabym wpatrywać się w nie godzinami." :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "BURN! BURN FASTER!" - "PŁOŃ! PŁOŃ SZYBCIEJ!" :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Burn!" - "Płoń!" :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "This fire is small and boring." - "Ten ogień jest mały i nudny." :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "Uh-oh. It's almost gone! " - "Ojej. Prawie zniknął!" :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić, że ogień wróci." Inne Pochodnia - "Fire is so pretty." - "Ogień jest taki ładny." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My precious light is gone!" - "Moje cenne światło zniknęło!" Kask górnika - "It's not real fire, but it's still pretty fun." - "To nie prawdziwy ogień, ale wciąż jest całkiem fajny." Dyniowa latarnia - "Fire on the inside is amazing!" - "Ogień w środku jest niesamowity!" Latarnia - "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" - "Ogień nie powinien być tak trzymany!" Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in" - "Jest dla mnie, abym umieściła w nim swoje rzeczy." Świński plecak - "I made a backpack out of butts!" - "Zrobiłam plecak z tyłków!" Izolacyjny Plecak - "Fuzzy backpack!" - "Puszysty plecak!" Worek Krampusa - "I've got a new bag." - "Mam nową torbę." Pułapka - "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." - "To jest nieco pasywno-agresywne, ale nie ma innego wyjścia." Pułapka na ptaki - "I'll catch those creepy birds." - "Złapię te straszne ptaki." Siatka - "I can catch a bug!" - "Mogę złapać robaka!" Wędka - "Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker." - "Łowienie odpowiedzi linką i haczykiem" Śpiwór - "Musty." - "Stęchły." Futrzasty śpiwór - "It's too frilly." - "Jest zbyt koronkowy." Namiot - "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." - "Mam wszystkie odznaczenia harcerskie." Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - "They taught us how to make these in Girl Scouts." - "Nauczyli nas jak je robić w harcerstwie." Przybudówka (nie może spać) - "I couldn't get comfortable there." - "Nie mogłam się w niej dobrze ułożyć." Przybudówka (w jaskini) - "I'd really rather be inside." - "Naprawdę wolałabym być w środku." Przybudówka (spalona) - "I always set them on fire." - "Zawsze je podpalam." Lecznicza maść - "It burns! But where's the fire?" - "Pali! Ale gdzie jest ogień?" Miodowy okład - "Eww, do I have to?" - "Fuuj, czy muszę?" Parasol - "I love the colour!" - "Kocham ten kolor!" Ładny parasol - "Pretty as can be!" - "Najładniejszy jaki mógł być!" Luksusowy wachlarz - Kompas : Kompas - "Depends on location." - "Zależy od lokalizacji." *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "A fire would make this even better!" - "Ogień uczyniłby to jeszcze lepszym!" : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It's stone cold." - "Jest zimny jak kamień." : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "Heat without the flame... what fun is that?" - "Ciepło bez ognia... co to za zabawa?" : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Look at how it glows!" - "Popatrz jak świeci!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "That is the opposite of fire." - "Przeciwieństwo ognia." Kubeł kupy - "A bucket full of nasty." - "Kubeł pełen paskudztwa." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." - "Ech. To kupa ziemi." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "Hurry up, dirt pile. Feed me!" - "Pospiesz się, kupo ziemi. Nakarm mnie!" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "Stupid thing needs poop." - "Głupia rzecz potrzebuje kupy." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - Garnek : Garnek - "I can put food inside of it and fire under it." - "Mogę umieścić jedzenie wewnątrz tego, a ogień pod." (niedokładne tłumaczenie) : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "The fire still has a bit of work to do." - "Ogień wciąż ma trochę do zrobienia." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "The fire's doing its thing!" - "Ogień robi swoje rzeczy!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "I want to hang some meat!" - "Chcę powiesić trochę mięsa." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Come on meat, dry already!" : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "It's ready!" - "Jest gotowe!" : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - Upieczone mięso - "I've tasted better" - "Smakowało lepiej." Susz - "Chewy, but satisfying." - "Ciągnące się, ale satysfakcjonujące." Mięso z potwora - "Gross. It's full of hairs." - "Obrzydliwe. Jest pełne włosów." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "It's still gross." - "Wciąż jest obrzydliwe." Potworny susz - "It's dry and smells strange." - "Jest ususzone i dziwnie pachnące." Kąsek - " Upieczony kąsek - "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." - "Będę potrzebować czegoś więcej niż przystawki, jeżeli mam zamiar przetrwać." Mały susz - Udko - "Bang on the drum all day!" - (wymaga tłumaczenia) Usmażone udko - Ryba - "Slippery fish!" - "Śliska ryba!" Upieczona ryba - "Less slippery now that it's found fire." - "Mniej oślizgła, ponieważ znalazła ogień." Węgorz - Ugotowany węgorz - Żabie udka - "It still twitches every now and then. Freaky." - "To wciąż drży co jakiś czas. Dziwaczne." Pieczone żabie udka - "The fire made it stop twitching. Fire is the best." - "Ogień sprawił, że przestało drżeć. Ogień jest najlepszy." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "Yuck!" - "Fuj!" Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Yuck!" - "Fuj!" Trąba koalefanta - "Well, part of him is still cuddly." - "No cóż, ta część z niego jest wciąż mięciutka." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "It's so soft and squishy!" - "Jest taka miękka i gąbczasta!" Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." - "Nadal nie jestem pewna, czy chcę to zjeść. Liściaste mięso - "Eww, it's all slimy." - "Eww, jest całe oślizgłe." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Fire makes everything better." - "Ogień sprawia, że wszystko jest lepsze." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - Ugotowane jagody - Jaskiniowy banan - "Bananas!" - "Banany!" Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Smoczy owoc - "It looks sort of like a fire!" - "To wygląda jak rodzaj ognia!" Upieczony smoczy owoc - "It looks more like a fruit that's been in a fire now." - "To teraz wygląda jak owoc, który był w ogniu." Durian - "Ew, stinky!" - "Ew, śmierdzący!" Ekstra śmierdzący durian - Granat - Kawałek granatu - Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - Popcorn - Marchewka - Ugotowana marchewka - Dynia - Gorąca dynia - Bakłażan - Duszony bakłażan - Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - Zielony kapelusz - Ugotowany zielony grzyb - Niebieski kapelusz - Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - " Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - Upieczone nasiona - Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - Skrzydła motyla - Masło - Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - Nauka Maszyna nauki - "Even I don't know everything, yet" - "Nawet nie wiem wszystkiego, jeszcze." Spalona maszyna nauki - Silnik alchemiczny - "Even I don't know everything, yet" - "Nawet nie wiem wszystkiego, jeszcze." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - Zimometr - "It would be better if it measured fire." Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" - "Deszcz jest anty-ogniowy. Buuu!" Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - "All the lightning can come here!" - "Wszystkie pioruny mogą tutaj przyjść" Piorunochron (naładowany) - "All glow but no fire." - "wszystko świeci, ale to nie ogień" Proch strzelniczy - "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" - "Ooooooooo! Błyszczy!" Tranzystor - Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - : Strażak (wyłączony) - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Walka Włócznia - "Feel my wrath!" - "Poczuj mój gniew!" Kolec macki - Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Mięsna maczuga - "Pleased to meat you!" - "Miło mi cię zmięsnać" (Gra słowna "miło mi Cię poznać" meat - meet ) Bumerang - "It's not the most exciting weapon." - "To nie jest za bardzo interesująca broń.: Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Stupid boomerang!" - "Głupi bumerang!" Dmuchawka - "Good practice for blowing into a fire." - "Dobra praktyka do wydmuchiwania ognia." Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu tego nie wdychać" Podpalająca Strzałka - "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." - "To moja ulubiona rzecz na całym szerokim świecie." Kask futbolowy - "Sports are hard." - "Sport jest trudny." Trawiasta zbroja - "A waste of flammable materials." - "Kawałki materiałów łatwopalnych" Drewniana zbroja - "Now I can take on the world!" - "Teraz mogę dotknąć świat" Marmurowa zbroja - "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." - "Jeśli mam walczyć to równie dobrze muszę się chronić." Zbroja z łusek - Pszczela mina - "Bees inside. Should've put some fire in there for good measure." "Pszczoły są w środku. Powinnam umieścić tam również ogień." Zębowa Pułapka - "It would be better with fire." - "Z ogniem było by lepsze." Ślimaczy hełm - "It fits my head." - "To pasuje na moją głowę" Ślimacza zbroja - "Less defense! More offense!" - "Mniej obrony! Więcej obrażeń!" Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "It's a trunk for my junk" - "To na moje śmieci" : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "Less reading! More burning!" - "Mniej czytania! Więcej Spalania!" Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" - "Chodźcie tłuste pszczółki, zróbcie mi miodek!" : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - "Yay! I can steal honey!" - "Jej! Mogę ukraść miód!" Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - Ul (trochę miodu) - Ul (bez miodu) - Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "Bird prison!" - "Ptasie więzienie" : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Ha! I have you now!" - "Ha! Mam cię teraz!" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "Stupid bird. Wake up!" - "Głupi ptak. Obudź się!" Chlew : Chlew - "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." - "Te świnie mają dziwny gust w architekturze." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "He's doing pig things in there." - "On robi tam świńskie rzeczy" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "You jerk! Let me in!" - "Pacanie! Wpuść mnie!" Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." - "Hmmm. Zastanawiam się czy będzie się palić." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "That looks so flammable!" - "To wygląda na łatwopalne!" Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "I hate hiding." - "Nienawidzę ukrywania." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "That could totally catch on fire." - "To może zmienić się w ogień" Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These are surprisingly heavy." - "To jest zaskakująco duże." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "Eh. I guess that's OK." - "Eh. Myślę że jest okej." Materiały Lina - "What can I tie up with this?" - "Co mogę tym związać?" Deski - "Boards. They'll burn, same as other wood." - "Deski. Będą się palić, tak samo jak inne drewno." Kamienne bloki - "Perfectly squared for maximum enjoyment." - "Doskonale ociosane dla maksymalnej przyjemności." Papirus - "I bet it'd burn!" - "Założę się, że by się paliło!" Fioletowy klejnot - "Weird!" - "Dziwny!" Koszmarne paliwo - "Eww, it's still warm!" - "Eww, jest wciąż ciepłe!" Magia Mięsna kukła - "That is my insurance policy." - "To jest moje ubezpieczenie." Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - Spalony manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - Zbroja nocy - Miecz nocy - Człowiek orkiestra - Nietoperza pałka - Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - Płomienne berło - Lodowe berło - Teleportacyjne berło - Ognisko teleportacji - Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Ubrania Przybory do szycia - Wianek - Królicze nauszniki - Słomiany kapelusz - Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - Kapelusz z piór - Krzaczasty kapelusz - Czapka zimowa - Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - Cylinder - Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - Letnia kamizelka - Kwiecista koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - Puchowa kamizelka - Kurtka hibernująca - Laska - Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - Amulet konstruowania - Amulet leniwego zbieracza - Berło leniwego podróżnika - Gwiezdne berło - Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - Siekierokilof - Tulecytowa korona - Tulecytowa maczuga - Tulecytowa zbroja - Tulecytowy strażnik - Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "It looks like it would burn well." - "Wygląda na to, że dobrze się pali." : Świerk (ścięty) -"One less tree in the world." - "Jedno drzewo mniej na świecie" : Świerk (podpalony) -"YES! BURN!"-"TAK! PŁOŃ!" : Świerk (spalony) -"I wish it was still burning." - "Chciałabym, żeby nadal płonął." : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - Kłody drewna (podpalone) - Węgiel drzewny - Szyszka - Szyszka (zasadzona) - Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "Die in a fire!" - "Zgiń w ogniu!" : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "It looks like it would burn well" -"Wygląda na to, że dobrze się pali." : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) -"One less tree in the world" - "Jedno drzewo mniej na świecie" : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) -"YES! BURN!"-"TAK! PŁOŃ!" : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) -"I wish it was still burning" - "Chciałabym, żeby nadal płonął." Orzech brzozowy - Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "I bet it burns extra nicely!" - "Założę się, że by się paliła nadzwyczajnie ładnie!" Żywa kłoda - "It looks upset." - "Wygląda zdenerwowanie." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - : Sadzonka (zebrana) - : Sadzonka (podpalona) - Sadzonka (wykopana) - Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - Trawa : Trawa - : Trawa (zebrana) - : Trawa (jałowa) - : Trawa (podpalona) - Sadzonka trawy - Ścięta trawa - Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - Trzcina : Trzcina - : Trzcina (zebrana) - : Trzcina (podpalona) - Cięta trzcina - Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - Mięsista bulwa - Obserwująca roślina - Inne rośliny Kaktus - Kaktus (zebrany) - Bagienna roślina - Kwiaty - Złe kwiaty -"Ugh. Smells terrible." - "Ugh. Pachnie przerażająco." Mroczne płatki - Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - Plaster miodu - Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - Kości - Odłamki kości - Psi ząb - Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - : Jajo (zimne) - : Jajo (gorące) - : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - Pusty pień : Pusty pień - : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - Skały Skała -"It wouldn't fit in my pocket" Kamienie - Krzemień - Saletra - Marmur - Bazalt - Lodowiec - Stopiony lodowiec - Lód - Samorodek złota - Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - Nagrobek (2) - Nagrobek (3) - Nagrobek (4) - Grób - Grób (rozkopany) - Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - Statua Harfy - Marmurowy filar - 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - : Ślady koalefanta - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - Piórka Krucze piórko - Karmazynowe piórko - Lazurowe pióro - Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "It's too precious to burn." - Korbowata Rzecz - Pudełkowata Rzecz - Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - Spalony zrujnowany dom - Głowa merma - Spalona głowa merma - Głowa świni - Spalona głowa świni - Skóra świni - Świńska pochodnia - Kościane oko - Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - Kościane oko (spopielone) - Kwiat Glommera - Skrzydła Glommera - Maź Glommera - Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - Jajo Gęsiołosia - Łuska - Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - Króliczy kłębek - Żądło - Pęcherz - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - Tunel robaka (otwarty) - Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - Staw - Szkielet - Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - Jedwab - Kokon pająków - Jajo pająka - Nora królika - Nora królika (wiosną) - Kretowisko - Bawola sierść - Bawoli róg - Gnój - Obóz Morsa (zimą) - Obóz Morsa (latem) - Kieł morsa - Róg kozy błyskawic - Skóra macki - Ślad stopy giganta - Kłębowisko - Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - Zapadlisko (odkopane) - Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Zielone grzybowe drzewo - Świecący kwiat - Świecąca bulwa - Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - Strzelisty stalagmit - Spilagmit - Połamane muszle - Szlam slurtle - Guano - Kopiec Slurtle - Królikarnia - Spalona królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - Listowie - Bananowiec jaskiniowy - 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - Duża zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - Tulecytowe fragmenty - Tulecyt - Tulecytowy mur - Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - Mechaniczny goniec - Mechaniczna wieża - Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - Psy gończe Pies gończy - Czerwony pies gończy - Niebieski pies gończy - Pająki Pająk - Pająk (uśpiony) - Pająk (martwy) - Pająk wojownik - Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - Pająk jaskiniowy - Pająk spluwacz - Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - Świniopodobne Merm - Świniołak - Morsy MacTusk - WeeTusk - Pozostałe potwory Grue - I'm not afraid You! - Nie boje się Ciebie! Grue (atak) - Ouch! You jerk! - Ała! Palancie! Wysoki ptak - Krampus - Macka - Bazytoperz - Duch - Ślizgacz - Orzechowiec - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - Bawół (uśpiony) - Bawół (ogolony) - Bawół (podążający za postacią) - Pszczoły Pszczoła - Pszczoła (schwytana) - Świnie Świnia - Świnia (martwa) - Króliki Wielki królik - Beardlord - Koalefanty Koalefant - "We will be great friends!" - "Będziemy świetnymi przyjaciółmi!" Zimowy koalefant - Kozy błyskawic Koza błyskawic - Koza błyskawic (naładowana) - Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - Pingwin - Mały Gęsiołoś - Myszołów - Kociszop - Małpa jaskiniowa - Slurtle - Snurtle - 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Flutter away, Butterfly" - "Zdala ode mnie, motylu" Motyl (schwytany) - Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "A redbird, Color of Fire. But not a phoenix" - "Czerwony ptak, kolor ognia, ale to nie feniks" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - Śnieżny ptak - Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - Kruk - "I think it's waiting for me to die" - "Myślę że czeka na moją śmierć" Kruk (schwytany) - Mały ptak - Mały ptak (głodny) - Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - Gobbler -"Evil bird! Get away from my yummy berries"-"Zły ptak! Uciekaj od moich pysznych jagód!" Króliki Królik - "He looks tasty" - "On wygląda pysznie" Królik (schwytany) - Beardling - Beardling (schwytany) - Małe bawoły Mały bawół - Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - : Świetliki (schwytane) - Mandragora : Mandragora - : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - : Mandragora (martwa) - : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - "hiding from the light, huh?" - "ukrywasz się przed światłem, co?" Chester - Król świń - Abigail - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - Żaby Żaba - Żaba (uśpiona) - Żaba (martwa) - Komary Komar - Komar (schwytany) - Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - Warg - Gęsiołoś - Muchosmok - Borsukoniedźwiedź - Jeleniocyklop - 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - Przekładnie - Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - Broda - Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - Niebieski klejnot - Żółty klejnot - Zielony klejnot - Pomarańczowy klejnot - Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - Fałszywy Kazoo - Węzeł gordyjski - Gnom - Mały statek kosmiczny - Urwane kable - Kij i kulka - Korek - Guziki - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - Zarażony tunel robaka - Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - Fonograf Maxwella - Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów